disturbing enough
by haeresis lightning
Summary: yes.. it was very disturbing. haruhika fict


**Disclaimer: I, haeresis do not own any of the character in OHSHC but I surely want to keep Hikaru for myself, though, I find its hard for me to withstand their "brotherly-love", if you know what i mean.. =)**

It was a blissful morning, where the birds soaring around, the sun shined its majestic rays to the blessed land. Nevertheless, it was NOT as blissful for a certain brown-haired host, who was currently twitching whenever some disturbing questions was thrown at her. And the one that made her, not glued to her chair was

"Haruhi-kun, do you ever thought of kissing other members in the club?"

"whaa?? Sorry. But our club has specific rules in terms of relationship with other members. So, that kind of thought is kinda out of place.."

"neee… how come?? How about Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun. They kissed every time.."

"Sorry girls. I don't have an answer for that. How about you ask them directly?"

Their gaze landed on the twin, who was currently molesting, or groping, or whatever words that is appropriate for the current action they currently showed..

"Hikaru, stop it already.. You groped me enough last night.."

That was Kaoru. Basically, he usually is being the one that was groped. Well, look at him. With his innocent eyes, and lips forming a pout, everyone couldn't agree more, he is good in acting.

"Sorry Kaoru. But, I already miss you. A lot.."

and that, no other than Hikaru himself. Generally, he would be the one who was groping. Not only with his hands, but also with his words, that have some hidden meaning that only a yaoi-freak or twincest-maniac would understand.

To sum up, that act was a brotherly-love act but for Haruhi, she called it public affection act. Not like she was disturbed by it..

_Heh, yeah rite Haruhi.._

"KYAAAA!!!! Twincest!!!!"

And that, was Haruhi's customers, screaming and running towards the twin that was currently.. ahh, public affection!!

To make thing worst for her, one for the girls accidentally knocked a cup of tea, ehh, its actually a COFFEE, and it landed gracefully on the floor but before it reached the floor, it landed on Haruhi's lap first. As a result, her uniform was covered with coffee stains.

_'damn.. how much will this cost me? A thousand customers?' _

Her mind said sarcastically along with some curses. Yess, Haruhi do CURSE people.

So, she made her way to the changing room that was located at the back of the music room. She didn't care if Kyoya going to accuse her not doing her works. Well, her customers were stolen by a certain twin. So, she was not the one to blame.

"Where's the uniform when I need one??"

she mumbled to herself while discarding her coat, and loosen up her tie. The coffee stain was sticky and smelled. She need to get out of her clothing ASAP.

She tore open the buttons of her shirts, not caring were the buttons landed. After tossing the shirt on the floor, she proceed to discard her undergarment, when, suddenly, the door flung opened revealing a tired-looking twin. It was Hikaru.

"ahh.. Sorry Haruhi, but I need to change now. This uniforms smells like hell."

"What's up??"

"Tono accidentally throw a bottle full of garlic oil on me. He said it was used to keep away all the bad things. Seriously, that guy is was too superstitious."

Hikaru replied while tossing away his coat that smelled like a garlic factory that almost made her puke. He continued to discard his shirt, revealing his body to Haruhi.

Well, not like she was disturbed by it..

_"Hell yeah!! I am disturbed!"_

she stopped. She can't move. She stood there like a statue, with her hand still holding her undergarment. Wait..

_"ahh… I'm NAKED!!"_

Her mind exploded. Causing some crimson blushes made its way to her cheeks.

So, to handle the situation, she made her way to the wardrobe, trying her best to find the uniform.

_"ahh… I saw it. Up there.."_

she stretched up his right hand, trying to reach the said uniform that was folded on the top rack. She had other choices. She could wear the girls uniform, that was hanging on the left side of the wardrobe but she would not wear it. She didn't want to make her customers shouting MOEE!! Saying that she likes to dress up like a girl. No. that would never happen.

Well, she was too short to reach for it. When she was to give up, another long hand was trying to do the same, and that hand easily reached for the uniform. That hand belongs to Hikaru.

Their close proximity made Haruhi blushed even more. Their bare skin made contact and his steady breathing was right behind his right ear. She could smell the garlic oil from behind. She couldn't move at all..

HIkaru, on the other hand was trying his best to not crush his lips on the crook of her neck. Her bare neck was very-very welcoming. Even her sweet smell that invaded his sense made him crazy. He was a healthy 16 years old teenager. And god knows how his hormones react. It was not helping, at all.

"Errr Hikaru.. I need to wear my shirt.."

Haruhi's voice cracked after minutes of dead silent.

"…"

"Hikaru.."

"S.. sorry.."

He gave some spaces for her to move, thus escaping from him. He tried his best to look away from her porcelin neck, but it was hard.

Thus..

He made his way to Haruhi's back and hugged her. Then he landed his head on the crook of her neck.

"Haruhi…"

she was shocked. For how many times, she stood still. She let him bite her creamy neck while trying to suppress a moan that was trying to escape his mouth.

"Don't leave a mark. My dad would kill you."

A semi-audible voice escaped her mouth. Along with that, came out a moan, that made Hikaru smirking on her neck.

"You like this don't you?"

He said while nibbling her ear.

"Turn around.."

She followed his hands and before she could say anything, her lips were sealed by him. At first she didn't know what to do, but when Hikaru started to bite her lower lip, she found the something that made her feelings all twisted.

Hikaru cooperated by tilting his head, to have a full access of her mouth. She accepted his and began a battle that only both of them knew how it felt.

Some crazy moans escaped from both of them. When Haruhi felt his hand on her right breast, she freaked out, and ended the kiss.

"Hikaru!!"

"Sorry-sorry. I was to excited.."

"HIITACHIN HIKARU!!!!!!" Tamaki's voice was as loud as he could be.

When they turned around, they saw the other members of the club with so many expression. Well, Tamaki, looked like he was going to cry and Kyouya, grinning while holding a camcorder.

"Err.. we can explain.."

Haruhi cracked.

"you do that, after both of you rewind the kissing part, before Hikaru started his perverted act. I only got half of it."

The shadow king said coolly. While Tamaki… he was a different story..

**A/N= my second ficts.. i'm not satisfied with this. i finished this fict less than an hour so.. its kinda sloppy. flame and constructive critisim is highly recommend.. **


End file.
